


The Victorian Nightmare

by Wings_Landing



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings_Landing/pseuds/Wings_Landing
Summary: After a series of unfortunate events, Heero and Relena are stranded at a dilapidated mansion where turmoil ensues.
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Kudos: 1





	The Victorian Nightmare

**Disclaimer** : Alas, I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did, Heero and Relena would have gotten married a heck of a lot earlier.

* * *

**The Victorian Nightmare**

Wings Landing

"Heero, we are _not_ staying here," Folding her arms, Relena refused to get out of the car.

"Come on, it will be fine," Heero said, poking his head inside the car.

"It looks dilapidated! I'm not going in." Relena shimmed into her seat more.

Heero just shrugged and said, "Suit yourself," and closed the door. The sound of thunder rumbled in the distance, and the smell of rain infiltrated his nose. This wasn't the time nor place to argue, especially in her fragile state, so he just headed for the house knowing full well that she would come in. Eventually. Relena could be quite stubborn sometimes. Staying here wasn't his first choice, but they didn't have any other options. It was this or sleep in the car without heat.

Her mouth gaped as she watched him in disbelief. How _dare_ he leave her in the car?! In the middle of freaking nowhere?! Fuming, she plotted her revenge while sending invisible daggers into the back of his head. Relena looked on as Heero disappeared inside the gloomy old Victorian mansion, not even glancing back once at his very pregnant wife. _Heero_... Her lower lip started to quiver. No, she would not cry. Not over this, not over him. Yet a tear trailed down her cheek. Damn it. She let out a labored sigh and wiggled down even more so in her seat, her arms still folded like a cross child throwing a temper tantrum. And she didn't care one bit. She refused to move a single muscle until he came back outside to take them somewhere else. "Anywhere would be better than this dump," she muttered to herself.

Heero surveyed inside of the house and found that while it was indeed old and in disarray, it would be perfectly suitable for the evening. All they needed was a place to sleep for the night, and this would be just fine. At one time, the mansion probably boasted a prestigious, upstanding family based on the elaborate detailing to the ornate furnishings. Peeking out the grimy window, he checked on Relena, who he knew was just fine… correction, she was safe. Fine? Well, that depends on your definition of the word. He knew she was livid with him for going a different route home from the Halloween festival. They would have been home already if it hadn't been for a fallen tree that blocked his detour, which subsequently sent them down another road where they had gotten not one, but two flat tires. Even the most prepared soldier could not have predicted this. He was trying to make the most of the series of unfortunate events that brought them here while carefully navigating his wife's very fragile nerves and tumultuous thoughts about him, the trip, the cold, and wet weather, well… everything. There wasn't much that she didn't have an opinion about. Sighing, Heero enjoyed the few moments of peace as he readied the fire. Suddenly, the sweet sound of silence was no more.

"I have to pee!" Relena announced loudly, the entry door banging as it hit the nearest wall. "Heero! Where are you?!"

 _Great, she sounds even more agitated than earlier,_ he thought grimly. "Lena, I'm in here," he replied in what he hoped was a pleasant tone that would appease her. She stomped into the house and towards the old drawing-room, her brows knitted together that even made the Perfect Soldier fear for what was about to happen next. She even had her hands on her hips. _Uh oh_ , he thought. This was serious. He'd really done it now. He didn't want to cause her further distress, so he forced a rare smile, his mind racing to figure out what to say and what to do. "I don't think there is a working toilet, but I passed a bucket earlier that will suffice," he said quickly as she thundered towards him. She was an arm's length away when she suddenly rushed him. Bracing himself for the blows that were undoubtedly coming, he prepared himself for his punishment. But none came; instead, he found his pregnant wife sobbing against his chest. Shocked, he looked wide-eyed down at her, slowly and tentatively wrapping his arms around her petite figure. A soft, yet broken "I'm sorry" came in between sobs. He breathed a sigh of relief as he rested his chin on her head and pulled her closer, giving her a firm squeeze. "Shhh, it's okay." He kissed the crown of her head and smoothed her hair, trying to soothe her. "I know today isn't anything you wanted or expected, but I promise that everything will be okay."

She poked her up from the comfort of her husband's chest, tears still trailing down her face, "but… but… we're gonna die!" She sobbed before burying her face back into his shirt.

Heero wanted to laugh, but that would have been a death sentence. Instead, he chose a better response, and calmly replied, "Relena, look at me." He gently pried her head away from him and tilted her chin upwards so he could look into her beautiful oceanic eyes. Taking her both sides of her face into his hands, he wiped away the unrelenting tears with his thumbs. "Relena… I love you." He spoke softly but firmly. "And you know that I would never let _anything_ happen to you. You know that, don't you?"

His deep blue eyes pierced through the irrational emotions as he spoke. _Damn him… he always knows what to do_ , she thought. She knew that she could get worked up over anything and everything while pregnant, but she still needed reassurance of his love and his devotion. She nodded her head yes and let his following words wash over her like a balm.

"I promised to protect you, and I always will." His eyes shone brightly against the dark night as he reiterated his lifelong mission. She loved him for it. "Believe in me," Heero said those three little words with the same intensity he did all those years ago. It amazes her they still had the power to pierce her heart at the core. Like always, she replied, "I do believe in you. Yes, I do."

"Good." He pressed a warm and loving kiss in the middle of her forehead. Leaning back, he put his hands around her biceps and said, "I'm going to go get that bucket for you so you can go to the bathroom, okay?"

"Okay," she softly replied with a smile.

"That's my girl." He kissed her soft lips and departed the room to retrieve the impromptu commode.

Sniffling, she took a deep breath to try and calm herself down while wiping away the unyielding tears with her sleeves into submission. She decided she wouldn't cry anymore tonight. There was no reason to. At least for right now anyway.

Heero reappeared with her, not so porcelain throne, and set it by the wall. "I didn't see any toilet paper, but I think there are some tissues in my jacket." Walking over to his discarded coat, he rummaged through his front pockets and found them. He looked back at her as he held the travel-sized package up.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she beamed at her knight in shining armor. "Thank you!" She waddled over to the toilet and began to pull down her pants when she realized she wouldn't be able to squat down without assistance. Thankfully, Heero was already making his way towards her, undoubtedly to help her in this supposedly simple task. He held her steady as she did her business, ensuring she wouldn't fall over or in. After she finished, he handed her a tissue to clean herself, then helped her into an upright position. "Thank you," she said once more. Breathless, she took a few moments to recover and to enjoy how good it felt to be held in his strong embrace.

"You okay?" Heero asked quietly. His eyes ran over her, assessing her labored demeanor in concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just getting harder and harder to do the simplest of tasks," she said, letting out an exasperated sigh.

Heero put a protective hand over her swollen belly and said, "Well, you are growing another human being inside of you." He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her inviting lips but stopped short when he left his unborn son kick underneath his palm. Lovingly gazing down, he moved his hand to see the baby migrate from one side to the other. He knelt down and kissed her belly. Looking up, he gazed into his wife's watering eyes and stood to finally kiss her. "I love you," he whispered, just hovering above her lips.

"I love you, too." Pressing her mouth against his, she enjoyed the sweet sensation that radiated through her body.

 _Ping_. They looked over at the window where the sound originated. _Ping_. It was just a branch, Relena thought to herself. Nothing to be afraid of. She shivered and leaned into Heero for warmth.

Wrapping one arm around her, he lovingly caressed her lower back, where she typically experienced the most discomfort. "It looks like the wind is picking up. I better go get everything that we need from the car before it starts raining."

"Okay, I'll wait here." Heero started to leave the room when Relena shouted after him. "Don't forget your coat!" Typically, he would have just continued without it, but he didn't want to upset her. Retrieving his coat, he gave his wife a peck on the cheek as he headed outdoors.

A few minutes later, Heero successfully retrieved Relena's numerous pillows, the emergency blankets, and air mattress that he had used while on an annual camping trip with the other Gundam pilots from the trunk. And most importantly, he brought in their snacks. He had learned very early on in his relationship with Relena to always carry food with him, just in case she got hungry or hangry as Duo put it.

Relena warmed herself by the fire while Heero moved the dusty ostentatious antique settee in order to make room for their makeshift bedroom. He expertly inflated their bed and tried to create a comfortable and relaxing space to sleep by arranging the various pillows Relena brought whenever they traveled. He never knew someone could use so many, but he supposed she needed all the support she could get. There was one for her head, two for in between her legs, one long body pillow for her back, so she slept on her left side, and the last one was a pillow Heero greatly hated. It was one that had effectively replaced him the past six months as she snuggled with it instead of him. Tossing it down in resentment, he turned to see what Relena would like to eat as he scooped up the heavy backpack with all of the goodies.

"Hmmm," she thought tapping her finger. "I think I'll take a protein bar. No, I'd like the cereal. But wait, we don't have any milk, do we?" Heero shook his head no, still holding the snack bag wide open for his wife to peruse. Relena huffed out a sigh and dug through the contents, trying to find anything that sounded good. At last, she found what she was looking for. Heero knew better not to question her choices; however, he couldn't help but mentally judge her food choices. "Pocky and Cheetos." He said with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Mmmm." Relena made a satisfactory sound as she bit into a stick of strawberry pocky, then popped a Cheeto into her mouth. "It's so good, Heero! Do you want any?"

"No, thanks. I think I'll have this," he replied, holding up the protein bar she had previously discarded.

After finishing up their bedtime snack, Heero helped Relena remove her shoes so she could lay down. The house creaked loudly from the forceful wind. Heero eyed Relena cautiously, knowing she was probably trying not to freak out. Trying to distract her, he rubbed her back and took advantage of the moment to spoon her. They were enjoying each other's presence by the crackling fire when the peacefulness was abruptly interrupted when lightning struck nearby. Relena startled at the thunderous boom, and the baby kicked violently within her, sending more shockwaves through her body. "Shhh, it's just a storm," Heero consoled in hushed tones.

"I know. I'm just so jumpy being in this spooky old house," she replied. Sheets of rain began to fall violently against the house, rattling the windows and Relena.

"It's alright, Relena. It's just a little rain," Heero tried to reassure her, but she wasn't having it.

"A little?! The ceiling is _leaking_ , Heero!"

Heero followed her gaze and sighed. "Yeah, but it's not too bad. Look on the bright side, it's not leaking on us." He nuzzled her cheek with his and placed a few butterfly kisses along her neck. "How about a foot massage?"

Relena closed her eyes as if already enjoying the simple pleasure of a foot rub. "Mmm, I'd love one," she purred.

Heero retrieved her favorite lotion infused with lavender essential oil and lathered up her feet. Not only did it help her relax, but it typically helped her get good quality sleep, which was becoming more and more rare. He kneaded out the knots in her arch and gingerly rubbed her toes and the pads of her feet. It didn't take but a few minutes before his precious princess fell asleep. Laying down next to her, he closed his eyes and was lulled to sleep by the thunderstorm.

Heero woke up to his wife crying hysterically. Panicked, he grabbed his gun and aimed at nothing in particular. Scanning the room, he didn't find anything out of place and certainly nothing that posed a threat to either of them. Gazing down at his still crying wife, he then realized she was dreaming.

"Relena," he said gently, shaking her shoulder to wake her. "Relena, wake up. You're dreaming." Her eyes squeezed shut tighter as she fisted the blankets. "Relena!" He almost shouted. Finally, her eyes flew open, and she sat up in a panic, beads of sweat lined her brow. After giving her a few moments to figure out where she was, Heero spoke softly, "Shhh… it's okay. I'm here. It was just a dream."

"Oh, Heero! I just had the worst dream!" She began sobbing into her hands as Heero wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Why don't you tell me all about it?" Heero asked as he kissed her forehead.

Nodding, she sniffled and began to recount the all too vivid nightmare. "We were in the hospital, and I was in labor. The baby was coming, and the doctor popped up from under the blanket and said, 'Relena, you're doing great! Keep panting! Just one more push and the baby will be here!'

Then, a nurse beside me was trying to be encouraging, but all I wanted to do was strangle her. She kept saying, 'Great job, Relena! You're doing wonderfully!'

I was so tired and too weak. I remember yelling out in a cry, tears spilled down my cheeks. 'I can't do it!'

"Then you! You were the worst!" She practically shouted at him, jabbing her finger into his chest, accusingly.

"What did I do this time?" Heero asked, confusion written all over his handsome face.

"Shush! I'm telling the story!" Relena snapped back as Heero lifted his hands in defeat.

"I'm sorry. Please continue," he said.

"Okay, so you kept saying annoying things like, 'You're almost there, Lena. You can do it,' and you would squeeze my hand trying to reassure me. But my lady parts were being ripped apart as we spoke because you freaking impregnated me!"

Heero recalled how much she loved that particular night when they conceived their son, but he thought it best not to mention it.

Relena continued retelling her nightmare, "I screamed 'I HATE YOU!' And I don't, I love you very much, but I was in a lot of pain at the moment."

"I was giving you a taste of your own medicine with your infamous death glare when the doctor interrupted and brought my attention back to the task at hand. She said, 'Relena when you feel the next contraction, push as hard as you can. Got it?' I just shook my head in acknowledgment. Then I felt another searing pain that shot through the abdomen to my back and even down my thighs. This was it. I was giving birth! And I screamed as loud as I could, 'AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' as I pushed with all my might and finally, our baby was born."

Heero just stared at her, eyebrows raised, waiting for her to continue.

"So the doctor caught the baby, and I closed my eyes for a few seconds when I realized the baby hadn't cried yet! I was beginning to freak out! 'Is the baby okay?' I remember frantically looking from the doctor, to you, and the nurses but you were all staring at the baby!"

"What happened?" Heero asked, concern thick in his voice.

"Well, that's what I asked! I screamed, 'What's wrong?!' I demanded to know what was going on, but the doctor struggled for words. She stuttered, 'It's a... it's a…' And then, someone from behind me screamed in complete horror, IT'S A GUNDAM!'"

Relena looked over at her husband as she finished retelling her nightmare. "And that's when I woke up!" She threw her hands up and asked, "Isn't that just crazy?" Shaking her head, she thought about how ridiculous it was. Relena wanted to laugh and cry all at the same time. It had been so realistic. She heard Heero laugh a little, the kind of laugh that you try holding in, but you can't. Glancing sideways, she saw him biting his lips and trying his best not to laugh. Unamused, Relena just glared at him. Apparently, that was even funnier because he couldn't contain himself any longer and busted out laughing. Relena usually loved the sound of his laugh because it was such a rare occurrence. However, being the object of his laughter, she did not enjoy it. Not one single bit.

He finally stopped laughing long enough to say, "I have one question. Which Gundam was it?" Then he started laughing again.

Relena smacked his arm hard and chided him, "Heero! It's not funny!"

He continued to laugh. "I'm sorry, Lena, but that's the most ridiculous dream you've had yet." She crossed her arms and tried to pull away from him, but her protruding belly made it impossible. Instead, Heero pulled her to him and kissed her firmly. "I love you," he whispered into her ear. "It was just a dream. You know the baby doesn't look anything like a Gundam."

"I know… but still! It was a horrific dream!" She countered.

"Shhhh… it's okay. Try to go back to sleep, Lena," he said as he rubbed her back. "I'll be right here to protect you from any mutant Gundam babies," he added with a note of humor in his baritone voice.

Throwing him a sharp look, she settled back against the bed and the comfort of her pillows. Heero missed his perturbed wife in apology which she readily accepted. The storm had finally seemed to pass as Heero continued to gently massage her back to help her fall asleep. Thankfully, she did and, Heero followed quickly.

Heero awoke the next morning to find his old friend, Howard changing the flat tires in his Hawaiian shirt, cargo shorts, and flip flops despite the fact that it was only 50 degrees outside. Before he went out to greet him, he looked down at his slumbering wife and couldn't help but wonder which Gundam she gave birth to. Smirking at the thought of a miniature Wing Zero flying around the delivery room with eyes that glowed blue instead of green, he just laughed to himself and shook his head as he got up and threw on his jacket.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Happy Halloween! What Gundam do you think Relena birthed?! Haha! I hope you enjoyed this "scary" story as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is based on a real dream that I had a few months ago. Yes, I really dreamed that I gave birth to a Gundam. Haha It was absolutely terrifying while dreaming but awesome after I woke up and realized I didn't actually have a Gundam baby. And you all know how I love to use Gundam Wing references in my writing, and I couldn't resist basing the title off of Episode 4, The Victoria Nightmare.

A special shout out to JenJenGundamFan and WingZeroAlchemist for beta reading this short story. Thanks again for reading!

In Rose,

Wings Landing


End file.
